A Mile in my Paws
by Take Caution
Summary: In which Kyuubi contemplates his crappy life and writes in his Diary. Dear Diary, kill me now...the woman is crazy!
1. Chapter 1

They say that to truly understand a person you have to walk a mile in their shoes.

In my opinion, it is a stupid human expression created to sate human beings need for a pity party.

'_Because only someone who has gone exactly what I have gone through can possibly understand the pain I feel inside' _

What crap. If, by some miracle, one person _has _lived your exact life, lived through your freakish nightmares, lived through every tear and every heart break that has befallen you. Well, then I applaud you! Perhaps that person has walked a mile in your shoes.

But, tell me this, do you call the same person mother? Father? Brother? At the end of the day you've still got _your_ pretty little head resting on _your_ shoulders.

People experience things far and in-between, no _one_ life is the same. No_ one _life trembles and quakes at the sheer magnitude of this world coupled with agony.

If there is anything the people of this world should have in common…it would be _this knowledge_. Knowledge that no _one_ life is the same. Knowledge that millions of people die a day. Knowledge that in a moment it can be swept out from under your feet, your life is in chaos, and suddenly you remember….people die every day. In your last moments you are thinking, _'how do I make my life different from all the others?' _That's the thing; your life is already different.

What you really want is to be remembered. Remembered for your life, that no one, but you has ever had the chance of living. Human beings want to be remembered for their life. They want fame and glory, love and happiness, a choice of sacrifice.

And this would be all great and fantastic, that is, if you were still human.

But no, Humanity slipped from my fingertips long ago. My _knowledge _is nothing but misconception. I have seen people die, and have yet to join them in death, sweet, sweet death.

Death; the out from this wretched immortality, my so-many-birthdays-I-have-lost-count life. Not one _person _will _ever _be able to walk 'a mile in my shoes' they wouldn't even be able to live long enough, because humans have short (yet full) lives.

I hate them for it.

I hate their mortality, their deaths.

And now I'm stuck in another wretched _human_ for a decade or two. Doomed to watch a human hate me for their destinies, moan and complain about their lives.

People call me the Kyuubi, a fitting name, like anyone ever bothered to see that maybe, just maybe if they did the 'human' thing and actually asked for my name, I might do the same in return. Take the word 'human' as a mantel and do something different because I sure need a change from this repeating hell I call my life.

One of these days I am sure I will snap….

'_Oh well, Tis the life of a demon' _he thought glumly reaching for a paintbrush and scroll.

* * *

_Day one of confinement_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's a girl again, no surprise there really, from what I could over hear her name is Kasana. Kashuni? Whatever, something along those lines, but please whatever god is out there, save me! _

_ I don't think I can stand being holed up in another woman, their stark raving mad! Why do you think I never mated, huh? Huh? *sob*_

_ And once she hits maturity what am I to do then? Never trust something that can bleed for a week straight and not die! Ugh, she better be a ninja. A dedicated one too, no boyfriends either. My last 'jailor' was married, there are just some things you can never un-see. _

_ At least she's not an infant like the last one. I've never been so bored my entire life! And the __**noise**__! When I have kits (if ever) they better not scream like that. I couldn't even sleep peacefully for months! The only comfort I have is that she is not immortal like I am. This is just a passing thing, soon she will be dead and I'll (hopefully) be free. And actually have those kits I mentioned above….even if I have to put up with a stark raving mad female.*sigh*_

_ This is going to be a long decade…._

_-Kurama_

* * *

_Day one thousand of confinement_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Happy 1,000 anniversary! Kushina took some of my chakra today to beat up some fools who called her tomato again. It was very amusing the way they were bleeding out of the ears like that. It makes me proud…my chakra is such an amazing thing isn't it? _

_ I don't think the raving lunatic that is my jailor is going to hit puberty anytime soon. The creepy blonde boy that pines after her just got pounded into the ground courtesy of Kushina's fist the other day. It was also very amusing the way blood squirted out of his nose like that. _

_ Other than that nothing exciting really happened, needing conversation (no matter how 'human' it sounds) as usual. This jailor still hasn't asked what my name is so I act like an evil demon respectively. _

_ You know…. I'll make a bet with myself…Heck! I'll even seal it with demon chakra so I can't go back on my word! The first jailor to ever ask for my name, I'll make them my mate! Psshh it will probly never happen anyway…..wait...what just happened?... Diary? Have I lost it yet?_

_-Kurama_

* * *

AN/ this is a one-shot that probly makes no sense, but I just got to thinking why Kyuubi isn't crazy yet with all the people hes been stuck in…..and if you liked it? Im glad. Oh, and i just thought it hilarious that Kyuubi like married himself (or mated himself) to Naruto. pointless but...whatever... :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Day one thousand two hundred and twenty-six of confinement_

_Dear Diary,_

_ It royally sucks that my jailor likes to eat copious amounts of food. If I could feel starvation I think I would have gone a lot more insane than I already have. Eating food is like a delicacy to demons. You don't have to do it to live but it sure is nice to indulge in the red meat here and there, you know? _

_ I hate my life. Isn't this woman dead yet?_

_-Kurama_

* * *

_Day one thousand two hundred and fifty-three of confinement_

_Dear Diary, _

_It seems my __**dear **__Kushina has gotten herself kidnapped today. Normally I wouldn't be concerned because she's a psycho and I am sure she can take care of herself. I wouldn't even mind if she called on some of my chakra to help her escape, heck it's something to do, right?_

_But all she is doing is pulling out strands of her hair! How useless! When has she gone to crazy child to useless woman? Do something! Ugh, __**woman**__!_

_Maybe she is on the dot? I'm too disgusted to actually dig through her mind and find out. Really leaf village, really you must be torturing me. Put me in a __**Male **__next time, then I won't have to deal with this useless crap._

_Until tomorrow_

_-Kurama_

* * *

_Day one thousand two hundred and fifty-forth of confinement_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have just bore witness to the most disgusting, sappy, fluffy and horrifying thing I will ever have the miss fortune of seeing. It was to horrifying to explain in detail but I will say this; Kushina has got herself a boyfriend who is a blonde, blue eyed fluff machine that is just 'oh so in love with her gorgeous red hair!' _

_ I hope he dies a misfortunate death. _

_Or a death under my paw, squashing him so flat that not even his own mother can recognize him. Yes, that is my new dream. Kill the blonde menace, and then have kits and raise them to take over the world. Ha. I win Blondie, I win._

_-Kurama_

* * *

An/ I guess this is no longer a one-shot? I just had way to much fun writing this. There will probly be no plot what so ever, just random ramblings…


End file.
